


Próba ogniowa przeprowadzona herbatą

by LLP



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Polski | Polish, Pre-Relationship, cukier krzepi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga próbuje narysować mangę.<br/>Daichi próbuje mu pomóc.</p><p>,,Co prawda, nie znajdowali się w Himalajach i nie groziło im śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, ale z pewnością granica po której odsłaniają się ludzkie słabości była blisko. Była to granica trzydziestej godziny bez snu, piątej kawy, trzech energetyków, dwóch dni do deadline’u i sześciu stron do narysowania."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Próba ogniowa przeprowadzona herbatą

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/gifts).



> Ukochanej siostrze, z którą dzielę brak zdrowego rozsądku,  
> wielką miłość i ponad tysiąc wspólnie narysowanych stron.

     Przypomniał sobie się artykuł na który natrafił całkiem niedawno, przeglądając gazety leżące w poczekalni gabinetu dentystycznego. Wtedy czekał na mamę, bo po zabiegu mieli pójść na większe zakupy (a przecież nie pozwoli jej wszystkiego samej dźwigać) i sięgnął po duży, kolorowy magazyn. Szybko przekartkował strony wypełnione zdjęciami aktorek i modeli, ale jego uwagę przykuł wywiad przeprowadzany z himalaistką. Drobna, jasnowłosa kobieta opowiadała o swoich wyprawach na ośmiotysięczniki, a dziennikarz uparcie wracał do tematu rodziny i związków. ,,W góry nie warto iść ze swoim ukochanym. Na wysokości paru tysięcy metrów, po trzeciej granicy śmierci, góry odsłaniają różne ludzkie słabości. Miłość może tego nie przetrwać.” – opowiadała himalaistka.  
_Miłość może tego nie przetrwać._  
Daichi przełknął ślinę.  
Co prawda, nie znajdowali się w Himalajach i nie groziło im śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, ale z pewnością granica po której odsłaniają się ludzkie słabości była blisko. Była to granica trzydziestej godziny bez snu, piątej kawy, trzech energetyków, dwóch dni do deadline’u i sześciu stron do narysowania.

* * *

        Kapitan klubu siatkarskiego Karasuno nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że to wszystko przez niego. To on pierwszy już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że na lekcjach Koshi Sugawara na marginesach zeszytów szkicuje małe, zabawne portreciki swoich kolegów i nauczycieli. Kiedy Suga opracował i narysował system znaków, którymi drużyna miała się porozumiewać podczas meczów, Daichi był też pierwszym, który pochwalił nie tylko praktyczność pomysłu, ale też wykonanie rysunków. To także Daichi na początku listopada przyniósł Sugawarze wydrukowaną z internetu informacje o konkursie na krótką formę komiksową i namawiał go chyba przez tydzień, by szarowłosy chłopak spróbował swoich sił jako rysownik. Możesz narysować jakąś prostą, przyjemną historyjkę! Nie musi być przecież długa! Pomogę ci jak będę umiał! – tak właśnie powiedział Sawamura. Teraz myśląc o tych słowach nabierał chęci zjedzenia własnych kapci, ale nie widział ich już od tygodnia. A może dwóch?  
        Następnego dnia po tej rozmowie Sugawara z promiennym uśmiechem wręczył przyjacielowi piędziesięciostronnicowy scenariusz, a Daichi ochoczo zabrał się do czytania. Jak się okazało, prosta, przyjemna historyjka w wykonaniu jego srebrnowłosego aniołka to cyberpunkowy thriller politycznofilozoficzny o handlu ludźmi zaczynający się od starcia dwóch gangów podczas którego główny bohater traci obie ręce i umiera od strzału w tył głowy. Potem pojawiają się naziści, a na końcu, jeśli Daichi dobrze zrozumiał, Bóg.  
\- No wiesz – powiedział uradowany Suga. – całość nawiązuje do _Piekła_ Dantego, _Czekając na Godota_ , Kirkegaarda i tezy o banalności zła Hanny Arendt, a członkowie gangu to postacie z różnych mitologii. Smok jest z Apokalipsy świętego Jana.  
Daichi uśmiechnął się i nie pozwolił sobie na okazanie paniki. Nie zauważył w scenariuszu żadnego smoka.  
 Historia mu się jednak podobała – bohaterowie byli wyraziści, relacje między nimi ciekawe, a dialogi iskrzyły od humoru i gier słownych. Może nie całkiem rozumiał całość przesłania, ale ostatecznie zwyciężało dobro, a para, której kibicował, trzymała się za ręce – kapitan był zadowolony. Z trudem opanował się, by każdemu z drużyny nie opowiedzieć długo i dokładnie o tym, że jego mały Suga jest geniuszem - Koshi prosił, by jego udział w konkursie komiksowym pozostał na razie _ich słodką tajemnicą_. Daichi, całym sercem chcąc mieć z Sugą dużo słodkich tajemnic, przytaknął, choć trudniej niż zazwyczaj było mu skoncentrować się na treningu i nie posyłać chłopakowi spojrzeń pełnych bezwzględnego uwielbienia (co skończyło się przyjęciem na twarz serwu Hinaty i płaczem tego ostatniego).  
       Kolejne listopadowe wieczory upływały Daichiemu na nauce i wymienianiu maili z Sugą. Koshi dzielił się swoimi następnymi pomysłami (jakimś sposobem w historii pojawiły się również magical girls i… i to nawet jakoś działało), a czasem prosił o drobną pomoc w szukaniu materiałów. Ani słowem nie wspomniał o tym, ile czasu spędzał na rysowaniu, ale Sawamura szybko zauważył, że godziny wysyłania kolejnych maili coraz częściej wypadały po północy. Któregoś dnia odkrył, że ostatnia wiadomość od Sugi została wysłana o 5:42, czyli godzinę przed ich porannym treningiem. W drodze do szkoły zastanawiał się, czy to oznacza, że dzisiaj Sugawara będzie nieobecny – ale nie, zjawił się oczywiście tak jak zwykle punktualnie pod salą gimnastyczną, z swoim typowym szerokim uśmiechem i nietypowo mocno podkrążonymi oczami. I z termosem, w którym była kawa zamiast zwyczajowej zielonej herbaty.  
       Zawartość termosu wydała się dopiero gdy Nishinoya pociągnął jej spory łyk. Reszta drużyny starała się trzymać Noyę z daleka od napojów zawierających kofeinę, guaraninę i cukier, bo dla chłopaka o którym krążyły legendy, że jako dziecko wpadł do kociołka z Red Bullem i wypił cały, dodatkowa porcja pobudzenia nie była wskazana – toteż nikt nie spodziewał się tego, co nastąpiło. Noya zaniemówił, a źrenice jego ogromnych oczu zwęziły się do rozmiarów główki szpilki.  
\- Susususuga, c-co to jest? – wydukał libero zespołu.  
\- To? To kawa – odparł niewinnie Sugawara, wyjmując z lekko drżących rąk Noyi termos.  
\- Nie posłodzona! – skrzywił się Yuu i wytarł język w ręcznik usłużnie podany przez Asahiego. – I taka…jakaś…mocna.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że kiedy kawa jest nie posłodzona, to lepiej rozbudza – roześmiał się Koshi.  
Drużyna zamarła przez tą wymianę zdań. Jeśli Noya stwierdzał, że kawa jest za mocna, napój przygotowany przez Sugę równie dobrze mógłby służyć odrdzewiacz miejskiej kanalizacji (całej) lub jako kryptonit, ewentualnie para hobbitów chciałaby wrzucić do niego jakąś biżuterię. Tymczasem tą piekielną miksturę Sugawara popijał cały czas, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zresztą bez widocznych oznak pobudzenia. Noya zaś, kiedy już przestał się wzdrygać i trząść, na treningu zmienił się w piłeczkę kauczukową (to znaczy - bardziej niż zazwyczaj), wdrapującą się na ludzi wyższych od siebie, zwłaszcza Tanakę. Daichi pilnował już tylko, by do złowieszczego termosu nie dotknął się Hinata, bo wytworzono energia mogłaby porozbijać atomy.  
        Sugwara pojawiał się na treningach z termosem coraz częściej, a Daichi coraz bardziej się o niego martwił. Mimo wysiłków srebrnowłosego chłopaka, z powodu niewielkich dawek snu zmalała jego koncentracja i Kapitanowi zdarzało się kilkakrotnie w ostatniej chwili ratować tracącego równowagę Sugę przed upadkiem na podłogę. Innego razu Koshi po prostu zasnął przy stoliku w pokoju klubowym (Sawamura okrył go swoją bluzą i poczekał, aż się obudzi. Wyszli z pokoju klubowego o 23:40). Gdzieś na początku grudnia Daichi pomyślał, że dłużej już tak być nie może.  
Niestety, wcześniej na podobny pomysł wpadli Hinata i Kageyamą, więc udali się do kapitana Karasuno z bardzo poważnymi minami.  
\- Musimy z tobą pogadać, kapitanie!!! – zaczął z werwą Shoyo, choć po nabraniu powietrza płuca nagle stracił całą odwagę, za to zaczerwienił się na twarzy.  
\- Chodzi o to, co się ostatnio dzieje w naszej drużynie – przejął pałeczkę Tobio. – A dokładniej to, co się dzieje…no…  
\- Między wami a senpaiem Sugawarą!!! – dopowiedział Hinata. Ci dwaj jak zwykle się uzupełniali. Albo wcinali się sobie w pół zdania, zależy, jak na to patrzeć.  
\- Martwimy się, bo –  
\- Bo Sugwara-senpai ciągle chodzi zmęczony!  
\- Widocznie niedosypia.  
\- I to źle dla drużyny, i dla niego!  
\- I postanowiliśmy zareagować – tu Kageyama przerwał (a Hinata, zamiast się nie wtrącić, skrył się za swoim przyjacielem). Czarnowłosy chłopak przez chwilę dobierał w myślach słowa i wreszcie wypalił prosto z mostu:  
\- Myślimy, że powinieneś trochę odpuścić Sugawarze tego seksu.  
Daichi zamrugał. Kageyama i Hinata wrócili do swojego sposobu mówienia dopowiadaczowo-przerywanego.  
\- My wiemy, że się bardzo kochacie-  
\- No i hormony…  
\- Też tak mamy.  
\- Ale cały czas to tak nie można!  
\- Sugawara jest przemęczony i-  
\- I niewyspany!  
\- I wodzi za wami takim maślanym wzrokiem…  
\- W sumie zawsze wodził.  
\- Ale teraz bardziej!  
Daichi, coraz bardziej zdezorientowany, odwracał głowę to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Dopiero po kilku dobrych sekundach zaczął analizować nabyte drogą przyśpieszoną informację.  
\- Zaraz, zaraz… Uważacie, że…że ja i Suga…  
Duet pomarańczowo-granatowy zamilkł na moment i spojrzał po sobie. Odezwali się jednocześnie:  
\- Przecież wszyscy tak uważają!  
Wszyscy? Jacy, kurka podwodna, wszyscy? Cała drużyna? Cała szkoła? Cały świat?! Sawamura w sumie nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by swoją miłość względem Koshiego wykrzyczeć całemu światu – ale z racji tego, że sam zainteresowany wyglądał na niezainteresowanego związkiem, było to poniekąd kłopotliwe. Spojrzał na pierwszoklasistów z ukosa. Hinata z krótkim pisknięciem z powrotem schował się za plecy Tobio, ściskając go za ramię.  
\- Sugawara jest teraz zaangażowany w trudny i wymagający czasu projekt – Daichi starał się mówić najspokojniej, jak mógł, ale akcentował słowa z takim naciskiem, że nawet Kageyama trochę pobladł. – Stara się jednocześnie, by nie zaszkodziło to ani jego nauce, ani działalności w klubie, stąd też te niedobory snu. Porozmawiam z nim na ten temat i wytłumaczę, że to niezdrowe. A, i dla waszej wiadomości… Ja i Suga nie jesteśmy parą.  
O ile podczas tego wywodu Tobio i Shoyo zachowali w miarę neutralne miny (pomijając przestrach), to przy ostatnim zdaniu ich oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumionym smutku i dwójka przyjaciół zamarła na moment. Hinata wyglądał, jakby właśnie odwołano mu Gwiazdkę. Albo nawet turniej wiosenny.  
\- A…aha – Shoyo przerwał krępujące milczenie, jakie zapadło po deklaracji Daichiego. – No… no to dobrze, porozmawiajcie z nim. Bo się martwimy, i…i w ogóle.  
\- Porozmawiam. Obiecuję. – dodał Daichi już łagodnie. Pierwszoroczniacy ruszyli korytarzem. Kapitanowi Karasuno zdawało się, że jeszcze usłyszał pociągnięcie nosem Hinaty i ciche ,,Nie ma już prawdziwej miłości na tym świecie.” wypowiedziane złamanym głosem. Kageyama pogłaskał rudzielca po włosach.

* * *

      Po tej rozmowie Daichi naprawdę, naprawdę chciał porozmawiać z Sugą. Nie o związku, oczywiście – doprawdy, to nie był najlepszy moment – ale o Sugowym przemęczaniu się. Ale co miał mu powiedzieć? Że powinien spać? Że rysowanie komiksu, w które tak się zaangażował, nie jest warte jego wysiłków? Że to nieważne? Że są ważniejsze rzeczy? Tak, w pierwszej chwili Daichi chciał powiedzieć właśnie coś takiego. Daichi Sawamura zawsze starał się być odpowiedzialny, robić, co należy i mówić, co należy. Na szczęście od prawie trzech lat miał przy sobie kogoś, kto nie dawał się nabrać na taką szopkę. ,,Czy to jest naprawdę to, czego chcesz, Daichi?” – Suga potrafił rozbroić tym prostym pytaniem każdą gładką gadkę, poukładaną we właściwy, sprzeczny z uczuciami Daichiego sposób. Przy całej swojej delikatności nie bał się zwrócił uwagi przyjacielowi, ale też wspierał go z całych sił. Jak Daichi mógłby teraz nie odwdzięczyć się tym samym?  
\- Widzę, że się przemęczasz – zaczął Sawamura po treningu, kiedy zostali wspólnie zamknąć halę. Suga spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony, jakby zdziwiony, że i on dostanie od Daichiego jakieś potężne kazanie. Kapitan kontynuował – Chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc.  
Sugawara nie zdążył otworzyć ust, kiedy Daichi dodał swoim najbardziej kategorycznym, kapitańskim tonem:  
\- I nie przyjmuje odmowy.  
Może to przez półmrok, albo zabłąkane odbicie świateł latarni, ale dojrzał na policzkach Sugi lekki rumieniec. Chłopak roześmiał się perliście.  
\- Do…dobrze, panie kapitanie. Bardzo dziękuję.

* * *

        Uśmiech zmęczonego, niewyspanego, ale szczęśliwego Sugi z tamtej chwili Daichi chciałby zapamiętać do końca życia. Jak na razie sporo wskazywało na to, że będzie to również jedna z ostatnich miłych rzeczy o Sudze, jaką zapamięta do końca życia – głównie dlatego, że ów życie skończy się całkiem niedługo.  
        Daichi w niecały tydzień opanował podstawowe funkcje skanera, Photoshopa i jeszcze jakiegoś dziwnego programu graficznego, o którym nigdy nie słyszał. Miało to usprawnić tworzenie komiksu, ale zważywszy na to, ile razy Suga musiał poprawiać to, co Daichiemu nie wyszło, można byłoby powątpiewać. Na szczęście kapitan Karasuno szybko się uczył, a co najważniejsze – był bardzo zmotywowany, by pomóc ukochanemu najlepiej jak potrafi.  
W domu rodziny Sawamura (w którym to mieli więcej swobody niż u Sugawary) Koshi zaczynał pojawiać się tak często i siedzieć tak długo, że w zasadzie stał się nowym mieszkańcem – co mamę Daichiego bardzo ucieszyło. Po skończeniu drugiej klasy Daichi zebrał się na odwagę i wyznał mamie, że jest zakochany w koledze ze szkolnego klubu. Jej reakcja przerosła wszystkie oczekiwania syna – oczywiście, na początku była nieco zmieszana i ostrożnie dobierała słowa, ale szybko, po dowiadywaniu się kolejnych rzeczy o Sudze, zaczęła kibicować Daichiemu w jego poczynaniach. Teraz, gdy Suga przesiadywał u nich w zasadzie codziennie, Daichi aż bał się błysku w oczach matki, która podekscytowana wpatrywała się w nich z zabłąkanym na twarzy uśmiechem. Nadskakiwała też Sudze, to zagadując, to przynosząc herbatę lub ciasto. Sawamura musiał kilka razy uspokajać rodzicielkę, że nie, nic między nim a Sugą się nie stało, pracują teraz nad ważną rzeczą i są bardzo zajęci. Ale odkąd któregoś razu grubo po północy zmęczony Daichi zamknął Photoshopa bez zapisywania strony, na co zareagował kopiąc łóżko i wykrzykując z Sugą głośne ,,CHOLERA JASNA” (z czego potem obaj się nerwowo roześmieli), każda próba wytłumaczenia mamie, że Daichi i Koshi są dalej tylko przyjaciółmi kończyła się źle skrywanym chichotem tejże.  
        Swoją drogą, Daichi był szczerze zdumiony, że Suga może wykrzyczeć w środku nocy ,,cholera jasna”. Suga, w mniemaniu Daichiego, był przecież na to zbyt delikatny i idealny. Ale jego ,,delikatny i idealny” Suga ciężko pracował, mocno nie dosypiał i od początku przerwy świątecznej żywił się głównie jedzeniem z mikrofalówki, kawą i energetykami – i zaczynały mu puszczać nerwy. Dopóki mama Daichiego była w domu, obaj jeszcze jakoś się trzymali, ale kiedy tylko wyjechała do ciotki mieszkającej na Okinawie, dom po trochu zaczął zamieniać się w plac boju. Bardzo, bardzo trudnego boju.  
        Przenieśli się z całym osprzętowaniem do salonu, bo było w nim widniej i przestronniej – choć ta druga zaleta została zaraz zaprzepaszczona, kiedy na stole, kanapie i podłodze pojawiły się plansze ułożone w różne grupy – szkiców, gotowych plansz i plansz czekających na zeskanowanie i już zeskanowanych… a oprócz nich jeszcze tu i ówdzie walały się komiksy, wycinki zdjęć, wydrukowane modele z internetu i jakiś album ze zdjęciami Hongkongu (jeden, drugi, ewentualnie siedem). Reszta stołu zajęta była przez piórniki z ołówkami i cienkopisami, laptop, no i oczywiście rysującego Sugę. Daichi z niepokojem przypatrywał się temu, jak mocno Koshi schyla kark, kiedy dopracowuje kolejne detale szczegółowego tła. Raz nawet dotknął jego pleców, zwracając uwagę, by lepiej się wyprostował - i wtedy to się stało. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd się znają, pierwszy raz w ciągu długich trzech lat, Sugawara zawarczał na Daichiego.  
\- Tak jest mi wygodnie – odburknął, strząsając rękę Daichiego ruchem ramienia.  
Wtedy właśnie Daichiemu przypomniał się artykuł o himalaistce.  
_Miłość może tego nie przetrwać._  
Przełknął ślinę.  
Do deadline’u zostały dwa dni.

* * *

       Pod prysznic wszedł tylko po to, by bardziej się obudzić - spanie dwie godziny dziennie przez tydzień dawało o sobie znać. Starał się poskładać myśli… Za pięć minut skończy i zabierze się za skanowanie ostatnich stron, musi pamiętać, by poprawić tło na stronie trzydziestej ósmej i odcień szarości bluzy bohatera na dwóch kadrach ze strony czterdziestej pierwszej. Z tekstów, które sprawdził Suga, trzeba skasować kilka literówek… Obaj starali się trzymać wcześniej opracowanego planu i wykonywać pracę po kolei, ale im bardziej zbliżał się termin ostatecznego wysłania plików, tym więcej do planu zaczęło się wkradać poprawek wynikających z zmęczenia materiału. Kiedy już nie widział dość dobrze, nie ryzykował cieniowania elementów tła, tylko przerzucał się na wstawianie tekstu – nie dało się tym zepsuć strony, a literówki można będzie poprawić… ,,No właśnie, muszę pamiętać o tej literówce na pierwszej stronie…” – zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć Daichi, gdy już zakręcił wodę, osuszył się ręcznikiem i naciągnął dresowe spodnie. I wtedy właśnie usłyszał krótki krzyk.  
        Wyskoczył z łazienki trzaskając drzwiami. Szybki rzut oka na salon dał od razu obraz sytuacji. Suga stał przy stole, trzymając się za rękę. Po blacie stołu, z przewróconego, ceramicznego kubka rozlewała się gorąca herbata, plamiąc dwie ostatnie narysowane strony. Daichi poczuł ucisk w żołądku.  
To była wina Sawamury. Koshi kilka razy upominał go, by na stole nie stawiać kubków, kiedy znajdują się tam rysunki. Zmęczony Daichi zapomniał o tym na śmierć, kiedy przed prysznicem postanowił zarówno sobie, jak i Sugawarze, zrobić ciepłą herbatę (o tej poprzedniej, robionej o godzinie 4:37, zapomnieli i wypili ją zimną tuż przed krótkim snem). I po prostu postawił ją tam, gdzie wiedział, że Suga zaraz usiądzie i zacznie pracować, i… i przecież chciał dobrze, ale…ale to była jego wina. Wiedział o tym.  
         Zamarł w oczekiwaniu, gotowy na to, że zaraz wybuchnie to, co przez ten cały czas ustawicznego zmęczenia i stresu wzbierało w Sugawarze. Czekał, aż usłyszy wykrzyczane wszystkie te wcześniej przemilczane swoje i Sugi obawy – że więcej szkodzi, niż pomaga, że ta cała ich praca jest bezsensowna i nikomu na nic się nie przyda, że wszyscy stateczni, dojrzali dorośli pokręciliby głowami na tę fanaberię, że historia jest beznadziejna, nikt nie będzie chciał jej czytać, nikt nie będzie chciał jej opublikować i bez sensu, absolutnie bez sensu jest się tak zaharowywać.  
Sugawara roześmiał się.  
\- W sumie i tak chciałem narysować tutaj wybuch – spojrzał na Daichiego zmęczonymi, ale i roziskrzonymi nagłym przypływem radości oczami. Tylko brwi miał lekko ściągnięte źle maskowanym bólem. – Przyniesiesz z kuchni ręczniki, Daichi?  
Sawamura złapał przyjaciela za ramię i pociągnął do łazienki.  
\- Daichi, ale…  
\- Trzymaj rękę pod zimną wodą! – krótko rozkazał Daichi, a sam pobiegł zająć się osuszaniem stron. Kwadrans później tak zastał go Suga – kapitan Karasuno, ogólnie szanowany, odpowiedzialny młody człowiek, podpora obrony klubu siatkarskiego, skręcony nad stołem w chińskie osiem, swoimi szerokimi dłońmi najdelikatniej w świecie próbuje zebrać wodę ze szkicu komiksu, pomagając sobie chuchaniem.

* * *

        Po dziewięciu ręcznikach papierowych, użyciu suszarki oraz odśpiewaniu spontanicznie ułożonego na melodię przyśpiewki ludowej hymnu na cześć wodoodpornych tuszy, chłopcy zabrali się za ostatnie partię pracy. Wybuch na stronie zalanej herbatą wyszedł tak artystycznie, że Daichi z całą mocą zaświadczył, że choćby za to Suga powinien dostać wszystkie nagrody świata. Koshi zaś włączył pierwszą płytę, która wpadła mu w ręce i ze zdziwieniem odkryli, że pamiętają dobrze piosenki słuchane w podstawówce – skorzystali z tego skwapliwie, zdzierając przy nich gardło. Potem znowu zaczęli gadać jak najęci, wymyślając dziwną opowieść, która zaczynała się wybuchem wulkanu a kończyła…chyba gdzieś na statku kosmicznym. Gdzieś po drodze była tam różowa ośmiornica i chiński burdel, choć jedno z drugim (wbrew pozorom) nie miało ze sobą za wiele wspólnego. Bawili się świetnie.  
        Po paru godzinach wytężonej pracy i absolutnej głupawki, czekali już tylko na załadowaniu się ostatnich stron na serwer wydawnictwa. Dochodziła północ. Monitor był jedynym źródłem światła w pokoju i wpatrywali się w niego, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie zasnąć. Koshi oparł głowę o ramię swojego kapitana.  
\- Daichi, a wiesz, że dzisiaj święta? – zaczął Suga sennym głosem, troszkę ziewając. Faktycznie, datę 25 grudnia Sawamura zapamiętał jako datę deadline’u, ale przecież po za tym oznaczała ona święto Bożego Narodzenia – w natłoku pracy jakoś mu to umknęło. Sugawara kontynuował:  
\- Święta powinno się spędzać z ukochaną osobą.  
\- Spędzam święta z ukochaną osobą. – odpowiedział Daichi, wcale nie dlatego, że był absolutnie zaspany. Raczej czuł się absolutnie pewny swoich słów i absolutnie szczęśliwy.  
Przez chwilę ciszę przerywał tylko szum komputera.  
\- Ja też - powiedział cichutko Suga. W tym momencie skończyło się ładowanie plików, co maszyna zakomunikowała krótkim piknięciem. Sugawara niemal zerwał się z miejsca, wrzasnął radośnie coś średnio cenzuralnego i złapawszy twarz Daichiego w dłonie, ucałował go ze wszystkich sił.

* * *

       Gdy zasypiał, jak przez mgłę przypominały mu się różne szczegóły tej ich dziwacznej, prawie że alpinistycznej wyprawy – migający monitor, kawałki pościeranej gumki, pojedyncze kadry, pochylone plecy Sugi. Wszystko wydawało się teraz mało realne… a może odwrotnie, hiperrealne, mocne, szczerze, i… mawiają, że prawdziwe życie jest gdzieś indziej, ale Daichi, tuląc do siebie swojego przemęczonego ukochanego, miał to ,,prawdziwe życie”…no, gdzieś. Suga już cicho chrapał. ,,Za to też go uwielbiam” – pomyślał Daichi.  
        Przed snem zdążył jeszcze tylko pomyśleć niezbyt przytomnie, że jak już odeśpią i wypełzną na światło dzienne (co nastąpi za jakieś pięć milionów lat), to musi koniecznie powiedzieć Hinacie, że jest prawdziwa miłość na świecie.  
I że wszystko przetrzyma.

\---  
_4 XII – 28 XII 2015_


End file.
